Black snow
by the silent type 06
Summary: For 3 years, Whitley has lived 2 lifes, one with her family, one with her love, and in both her battle with anxiety continues. In time, a lesson will be learned: nothing stays the same forever.
1. Prologue

**HOLLA,BONJOUR,HALLO,THIS IS THE PROLUGE TO MY FIRST **

**FAN FIC AND IM NOT FRAGILE,SO PLEASE TELL ME WHERE I**

**COULD IMPROVE AND I WILL. **

Whitley Jacques schnee couldn't believe the life she s led. At age 8 she was diagnosed with anxiety disorder and her father allowed treatment but was too arrogant to realize his raising wasn't helping. At age 10,she unlocked strange new powers That weren't glyphs. Unaware of what they are or where they came from, her fear of her father Kept her quiet, and she practiced in private. She learned To enhance her glyphs ,create dust,heal physical injuries, and even change her appearance. At age 13,she read about a poor Faunus village her father took advantage of. Originally, he met the chief and promised great rewards for his partnership but soon after, he began forcing the citizens to mine dust and minerals for his company and barley gave them enough to live in return. the chief tried to complain and cast Jacques out but his army of lawyers was ready. One night, she snuck into the village, met the chief and explained her plan to save his village. She would fill Meeroo with a new revolutionary dust and since she created it, it could only be found in his village, making it rare, and expensive. The chief sold the dust with Whitley's instruction and ended his so-called partnership with Jacques. Whitley also helped him right a bill to declare the village an independent nation. the village Became a paradise and attracted Faunus immigrant's from all over remnant. When all was said and done, The maiden had saved millions, and met the love of her life,rebbecca Mossberg. Whitley visited once a week to refill the village and see the chiefs daughter. One day, Becky did the unthinkable and asked Whitley out. Whitley required a new name and Faunus traits for the villages law against humans .The brunette didn't complain,infact she enjoyed having raccoon ears and a fluffy ringed tail.

The now 15 old was too lost in thought to notice her girlfriend speaking her name.

"Hey,you okay."

The Beckys concerned tone broke Whitley's trance. "I'm fine."

Whitley quickly knew how to lower the tension. "The surprise Wouldn't happen to be in the club now would it?"

The silver haired girl wore a smug grin. "sorry, no hints. "she answered.

The two were on their way to their 3rd date and Becky had a big surprise. she had her parents forge Whitley s alias(Amy azalea) a fake birth certificate and registered her as a legal citizen." Tonight Becky would confess her immeasurable feelings for the brunette and ask her to live with her in meeroo.

Whitley smirked and her tail poked Becky's thigh as she sang "you didn't deny it."

Whitley brought her tail to her to side and asked "did she?" Whitley shook the end of her tail.

"ah shut up."

Whitley cupped the side of her mouth whispered "I think I made her mad."

"I will tie that thing in a bow"

"and ruin your favorite toy?"

the wolf Faunus paused before replying, her "mmph" was followed by crossed arms, and the brunette smirked "I thought so."

After 10 more minutes of walking, couple reached their destination and the clubs sign read juniors.

For the occasion Whitley wore a red long sleeve dress shirt with a black vest,faunus friendly dress Pants and a black tie.

While Becky presented their fake ID's Whitley stared at her girlfriends backless light blue dress with silver snow flakes gracing the bottom, her gray and silver flowed down her back, and with her white heels, she was truly stunning.

The black wolf couple entered and studied the strange new world.

"so this is a nightclub"

Becky winced at the music's volume "Yep,this is where people drink, dance, and, go deaf."

Whitley giggled, "okay then…" she took Beckys hand "drink or dance?"

Becky smiled. "Drink now, dance later."

The raccoon Faunus sipped a virgin martini, and her girlfriend had drinken half her mock tail before gently placing it on the bar. She heard the song she paid the DJ to play, grabbed Whitley's free hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. "miss azalea, may I have the pleasure of this dance" she asked with a British accent.

Whitley held up one finger, she downed the rest of her martini and replied.

"You May, but you should know I only know how to ballroom dance."

Becky smiled "fine by me"

The dance floor was made of bright glowing tiles with ever changing colors. Beckys arms were almost protectively wrapped around Whitley's neck and the feeling of Whitley's cold arms around her waist made her smile.

The duo focused on each other let the music control them. For how long? neither knew (or cared).Becky made a gestor to stop and spoke softly, "one sec." She slowly rested her head on Whitley's chest, and closed her eyes. Whitley's normally racing heart was steady and peaceful. Listening to it forced a happy sigh out of the wolf Faunus. she smiled at her girlfriend and sang, "who's ready for their surprise?"

Not wanting to let go, Whitley's tail rose to Beckys area of view and pointed at her twice.

Becky released Whitley's neck (slightly depressing both of them) and took the brunettes hand.

The raccoon Faunus was led to the bar so Becky could finish her drink, and pay the check. She let her girlfriend guide her out of the club, and into the elevator of all tall building.

Becky pushed the top floor button and the elevator complied. The wolf Faunus increased her grip on Whitley's hand with each ding of the speaker. When the door opened, Whitley wondered why the label said "45"instead of roof.

Becky gently tugged on Whitley's arm almost breaking the hand she gripped. Whitley followed her girlfriend out of the elevator and her eyes widened.

The once dark,and,dormant village was now a bright, and beautiful city. It had to be a city since it nearly tripled in size over the last 2 years and from how high they were, no part of it could escape them. The population had also dramatically increased, mostly by Faunus immigrants, and the others simply wanted to live in the media proclaimed "Faunus atlas". Whiltey stared at the field of lights and let tears fall.

The only sound was howling of the wind before Beckys head turned to Whitley.

"Look at what you've done"

"I…I am"

Becky frowned at her crying girlfriend "you okay?"

Whitley sniffled and looked at girlfriend "y-yea I'm just…" she looked down at her slowly swaying tail. "I'm just so happy"

"whatever it is, I can tell its more than this, so… feel like sharing?"

The raccoon Faunus looked down before speaking "you know how both my parents are monsters…" Becky nodded "well…they don't have my powers…imagine If I was like them, I actually wouldn't be like them…I'd be worse." Whitley wiped her eyes" For years…the thought has haunted me and not just because of my condition." "then…I come here…I look at all this, and I think…."a monster wouldn't do this". Whitley looked at the city. "a monster wouldn't give hope,joy,and comfort to millions who've suffered so much, "A monster wouldn't light up the darkest cave, and…Whitley looked to her Girlfriend. "a monster wouldn't have you"

Becky took a step toward and hesitated before embracing Whitley with tears her own.

"you're right….you have me." "I don't care who's in my way, your mom, your dad, or all of atlas, NOTHING will keep us apart." She opened her eyes "Whitley…I love you."

Whitley opened her own eyes at the 3 words before Responding in kind to Beckys embrace." I love you too, please….don't EVER leave me." She begged with hitched voice.

Becky looked into the crying girls eyes. "you know I won't" with that he Couple cried in their warm embrace and lost track of time.

Gathering her strength Becky opened her eyes and whispered. "stay"

Whitley s own eyes opened in response "w-what?"

Becky lifted her head and cupped Whitley's cheek "stay…. damn your parents,damn the company, and damn the schnee name, all they do is make you is make you suffer and I've had it. My family's ready to protect you, in fact we're ready to go to war for you. Amy azalea is a free, reregistered citizen, your parents are clueless, and sisters are a huntress, a spealiast, and they both love you. If we fill them in….they'll help….you'll be free…WE'LL be free.

Whitley smiled and Becky wasn't surprised by the pure passionate kiss. It was the first kiss of Whitley's life and she did her best based off what she knew.

The kiss was broken and Whitley frowned "please believe me…..I want to, with my heart, in fact, I plan to, just…not yet." Whitley sighed "The best and worst part about my dad is his predictability and if you think I'm defiant, you haven't met my sister." "He was mad enough after winter went against him and joined the military." "but now… Weiss has pushed too far." Some day, he'll either try to capture her and fail, or he will capture her and she'll escape." "Either way, he'll place a bounty of over one million lien on her return." "My father has spies and cameras everywhere he could find. She'll have no where to go, no where to hide but ,your village….your village is free,clean,and, has everything Weiss and her team will need.

"Her team?"

"yea…When we watched the vytal festival I noticed how well they've bonded. As far as Weiss is concerned, theyre family, and she wont go anywhere without them." Some day…I'll show …and when team rwbys with me, ill be free, And, the next time my dad sees me… I won't be breathing.

The thought of Whitley not breathing caused many tears to escape Beckys eyes. The wolf Faunus held on as tight as could, and barryed her face into Whitley's shoulder. Whitley responded by slowly rubbing her back and kissing the top her head.

Becky slowly lifted her head. Her face was soaked with tears,but her lips made a understanding smile.

"I'll wait…for you…and her".

Becky glanced at meeroo and noticed a hotel that had "vacancy" in glowing letters.

"Follow me" She said with a seductive tone.

Whitley obeyed and her girlfriend led her to the hotel. After closing and locking their apartment, Becky was attacked by Whitley's lips. Whitley's tie fell to the floor and Becky heels were slipped off. Whitley's cold hands untied Beckys dress and she slowly shrugged it off. Whitley's hands made their way south and lifted Becky at her thighs. Whitley carried Becky backwards to the bed where she sat down and laid on her back.

Neither of them wanted to sleep that night, but the next morning, they woke up with bare bodies, and bright smiles.

**ALRIGHT,NOW ALLOW ME TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS BEFORE THEYRE ASKED.**

**NO,I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST ALL YOU WHITLEY HATERS,INFACT IM ONE OF YOU.**

**YES,THIS WILL BE A LONG STORY,AND WHITLEY GOT HER BLACK HAIR FROM HER FATHER. IF YOU REMEMBER THE SCHEE FAMILY POTRAIT FROM VOL4 EP 2,YOU'LL NOTICE JACQUES BLACK HAIR. HE EITHER DYED IT,OR IT GOT WHITE AS HE AGED.**

**NOW,I CANT GIVE A SPEICIC DATE FOR CHAPTER ONE,BUT I CAN SAY WEISS WILL APPEAR.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING, REMEMBER ,TELL ME WHERE I CAN IMPROVE, AND WHILE YOURE AT IT,PLEASE FAV,AND FOLLOW. PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 1

**WELL…HERE SHE IS CHAPTER 1 AND WEISS'S APPEARANCE. STILL OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS FOR IMPROVEMENT. I OWN NOTHING. PLEASE ENJOY. **

The fall of Beacon left no one unwounded. For some it was physical, for some it was mental, and for others…it was both.

Weiss sat next to her father in the airship, feeling like her alcoholic mother. Depressed, Angry, and Empty.

Weiss knew for her father was hoping something like this would happen from the beginning. When he came for her, he didn't even say hi, or ask if she was okay.

He scoffs at huntsman and huntresses, calling them louts, and Weiss could only imagine his satisfaction upon hearing about beacon.

A small, blurry image of schnee manor Appeared in the window.

Weiss tried to focus on the few good things about her so-called home.

The family butler, Klein Was the father Weiss never had. The memory of him sneaking Weiss out to get her first ice cream cone put a small smile on her face.

Then there weiss's little sister Whitley. The brunette lacked her sisters voice, but her piano skills were undeniable. The two would practice together and, judge each others performance. The sisters shared a hereditary semblance which they also practiced together. Weiss constantly worries about her sisters anxiety disorder with her fathers harsh raising. Though Whitley insists she's fine, her hands constantly tremble.

"Weiss" was said in commanding tone.

Weiss looked at the standing ceo." yes, father."

Jacques spoke in slightly annoyed tone. "can you not see that we've landed?" he turned to the exit. "come."

Weiss walked beside her father. She glared at what had changed in her absence. The property's gate had been raised and the guards were doubled. Weiss felt like a prisoner on her way to jail.

The large entrance was opened from inside and Klein stepped out.

He bowed with a welcoming smile. "welcome home, master Weiss."

The site slightly lifted weiss's spirits "Thank you,Klein."

The butler stepped aside so the father and daughter could enter. Without even looking at him, Jacques gave Klein an order.

"Klein, escort Weiss to her quarters."

Weiss's father looked her like she was a misbehaved pet, then glared at her combat uniform.

"You will change out that disgusting thing, resume your studies, and rehearse for your speech."

Weiss raised her eyebrow "speech?"

"Yes, the schnee dust company is debating to end slavery. I am scheduling a speech that you will give against this ridiculous argument. When you end it and you will, you will be thankful you are not the dolt who issued it. As embarrassing as it is, my company actually needs those animals. When I discover whoever caused this, they will be fired and sued.

Weiss looked away to scowl. Its like her father forgot she fought grim,robots,white fang members, and saw her friend missing an arm just the other night, But the truth was he simply didn't care.

"Weiss. Answer me."

Weiss looked at her father and hid her anger. "yes, father."

"Good." Jacques eyes went to the butler. "Klein?"

Klein slipped his scroll into pocket, and walked to Weiss's side. "miss schnee?"

Weiss looked forward, and slowly began the journey to her room with Klein on her left.

Her hand held the other, and squeezed hard with anger.

Klein understood Weiss's anger, but still didn't like it.

After they left the floor, he blinked to make his eyes red.

"You know, if you're fathers muscles were big as his mouth, he wouldn't need bodyguards." He stated with an accented voice

Weiss glanced around the room slightly panicked,and said with and whispered with a concerned tone "Klein"

The mans eyes went pink and he shrank from Weiss. "I-I'm sorry, was it bad? I have a better one if it was bad."

Weiss giggled, which made Kleins eyes yellow.

"ha, I missed my ha-ah-ah-AH-AHCHOO! The butlers eyes were now light blue

"Oh pardon me ACHOO!...ACHOO!...AH-AH-ACHOO!

Kleins eyes turned to their normal light brown and he stared at his nose.

"alright…...I think I'm done."

Weiss laughed Moderately, and Klein savored one of his favorite sounds.

Weiss caught her breath and smiled "Thank you,Klein."

* * *

The heiress stood before at a light blue wooden object. The object was her bedroom door. The door had golden trim, and Weiss could brush her hair with the handle. Carved in the center of the door was weiss's name in cursive filled in with silver paint. Below it, the schnee logo was also carved in the door, and outlined with gold paint.

"anything happen while I was gone?"

"Everything's the way you left it." Klein answered with a knowing grin.

Weiss put a stern face, and tone. "Klein…what did you do?"

"Nothing….well….maybe a small text."

Weiss's curiosity took control. She opened the door, and Whitley was sitting on her bed. The brunette rose to her feet, clearly not expecting to see her sister. She scanned Weiss for any injuries or new scars. Weiss was surprised as Whitley but didn't show it, Instead she slowly approached. Weiss trapped the tall girl in her arms. Whitley hugged back while Weiss listened to her heartbeat. It was racing like always and this time, even faster then before. Weiss blamed herself and tightened her grip.

Klein reached for the handle and smiled "Weiss, please remember to change before dinner." The door was closed.

After the fall of beacon and seeing her father, Whitleys arms never felt better. Weiss released her sister. She glanced at the door and smiled. "what did he say?"

"Could you meet me in Weiss's room, and help me change her mattress." Whitley answered mockingly with her finger over her upper lip.

The sisters giggled and hugged again.

Weiss noticed a change in her sister. The huntress crossed her arms and grinned. "I thought I told you to stop growing."

Weiss remembered a 5,8 size b brunette wishing her luck before leaving. Now the heiress was looking up at her 5,10 size c big little sister.

Whitley sheepishly smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "sorry."

Whitey wore the gentle and peaceful smile she gained after dating Becky. An eyebrow was raised.

"alright...where did it come from?"

Whitley was confused but the smile went nowhere "what?"

Weiss pointed to the mirror on her nightstand. Whitley looked to the mirror and frowned.

"is something wrong with my smile?"

Weiss quickly answered. "Yes, It's nothing like it was 2 years ago, I'm sorry but…its real."

Weiss was right, Before Becky, Whitley could only practice her fake smile. She stayed calm and thought quickly.

"Well...two years ago you did get accepted into beacon." Whitley reminded. "for as long as I can remember, all you've wanted is to be a huntress. you talked about it all the time, and when you didn't, you were training. no matter how many times father said no, he never stopped you. I admired your dedication. I looked up to you like a little sister should, and I still do. Besides winters training, You made it to beacon completely on your own. You didn't need father, his lawyers, or his money. You proved you don't need him to succeed. You've brought honor to your family. Some day…I hope I can do the same."

Weiss shed a tear at her at her sisters praise.

She hugged the gifted speaker. "you will…some day some how….you will."

Whitley patted Weiss's back. "like I said…I hope so."

Weiss released her sister "Whitley I love you but…I have to get changed and practice." She stated

Whitley huffed "of course he hates your combat uniform; he didn't choose it, and he's already putting you on stage?

Weiss nodded

Whitleys hand found her face. "I have to stop predicting things."

Weiss chuckled

Whitley made her exit.

She was in the doorway when she turned and shyly asked.

"did….he….say you have practice alone?"

Weiss smiled. "no."

Whitley mumbled yes and made her exit.

* * *

For the next two weeks Whitley helped Weiss practice. Weiss preformed her speech better than her father thought she would.

Whitley stood on a private balcony next to her father. Beneath them was the audience of Weiss's first performance since beacon.

**I'm not your pet **

**Not another thing you own**

**I was not born guilty of your crimes **

**Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore **

**I won't be possessed, burdened by your royal test **

**I will not surrender this life is mine**

Weiss lowered her head. the applause was as loud but the balcony was silent. Jacques stared at Weiss not proud, but not disappointed. Whitley would of clapped if Jacques let her. The CEO believes applauding for family members is like taking them to prom.

The audience now stood in a large ballroom. Whitley was still beside her father. Her hands rested behind her back. she remained silent, it was the only thing she could do to keep calm. But when you don't talk, you listen, in Whitleys case, you listen to a conversation regarding faunus slavery.

"Any Trouble with the animals?" Was asked by a blonde girl with a black dress.

Jacques adjusted his collar. "well, they've recently required more _inspiration."_

Whitley mentally rolled her eyes

The blonde Scoffed. "Those animals can't even accomplish the one thing they are good for?"

"I assure you, they can and they will." He said will, but Whitley heard better.

Weiss slowly approached a large portrait of beacon academy. While others saw a school all Weiss could see was her friends. A dolt, an oaf, a faunus, a vomit boy, a brute, and, the brutes boyfriend but not her boyfriend.

"Beautiful, is it not?"

Weiss turned to the voices owner.

He was an average height boy with a half shaved undercut. He wore a Maroon dress shirt with a black tie and a black vest with gray designs. On his lower half were black dress pants and gray dress shoes.

Weiss the begged the gods to not make him a richer version of Neptune.

"Reminds me of you." Her begs were ignored.

Weiss didn't respond and turned back to the painting. She hoped he could take a hint, but he either couldn't or ignored it.

"that was a compliment by the way;" he outstretched his arm. "Henry marigold"

Weiss shook His hand. "Weiss schnee."

"I know, your voice gave you away."

Weiss didn't respond again

He turned to the portrait and spoke to avoid an awkward silence.

"it is beautiful, but kind of over priced for a painting."

"its to raise money" Weiss said slightly enraged.

"oh right well, what do I know about money? I only come to these things for the drinks…and the company. " the last part was said slyly

Again Weiss turned to the painting.

"This conversation is over."

Henry noticed her venom and didn't want to make scene, so he simply walked away.

Weiss tried to enjoy peace and quiet but like Whitley, she heard the blonde woman.

"Honey, please." Her husband said.

"What, you must admit I have a point. Huntsman and huntress's are supposed to protect remnant but when they needed to they could barely protect themselves. Honestly they are just primitive and unnecessary- "

"ENOUGH!" Weiss yelled

The blonde woman turned to Weiss. "excuse me."

Weiss clenched her fists. I SAID ENOUGH! YOU DON'T THINK WE NEED HUNTSMAN ONLY BECAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR MONEY AND YOUR GUARDS TO HIDE BEHIND! WITHOUT HUNTSMAN YOU WOULD HAVE WHAT YOU DESERVE: NOTHING!

Jacques clamped her arm and yelled "Weiss! You are embarrassing the family!

Weiss shrugged his hand off and fell to the floor, accidentally creating angry glyph that looked at the blonde.

The blonde back away. W-wait! Please! I'm sorry! She begged

The glyph ignored her and charged. A gunshot brought it down. General ironwood Holstered his revolver.

The blonde looked at Weiss embarrassed, disgusted, enraged.

"No wonder you defend them your just like them!" "arrest her!"

General ironwood stepped in front of the prone heiress and spoke calmly. "miss schnee is under my protection…and she might have a point."

* * *

The schnee manor is a castle of paper-thin walls. These walls struggle to hide what is said behind closed door's.

"I hope your happy!" Jacques yelled

Weiss sat on her bed while her father stood. After returning from the concert, Weiss was practically dragged into her room by her enraged and embarrassed father.

"you have no idea what you've cost the me… me, AND THE FAMILY!"

"Weiss I'm trying to protect the family name and you seem to want the opposite!"

"I'm leaving." Weiss Stated

"Excuse me?"

"I'm. Leaving." Weiss stood "I am not your investment, your example and I am certainly not your slave. I'm a huntress, and I will not spend one more second in this over detailed dungeon you call my home."

Jacques sighed "Weiss, when you learn your selfishness is hurting the family?!"

"when will you?!"

Jacques snatched weiss's face with one hand and his fingers squeezed with rage.

"Listen to me you ungrateful brat!" Jacques tone was loud and rageful. "I have only done what's best for my company and family! The only reason I let you go to beacon is because I hoped when you got that stupid dream out of your head, you would realize Who you are! You are mine, and you will answer only to me, not that fool ozbin or that clumsy child you call a leader! You need to wake up! That woman was right, huntsman and huntresses are primitive and unnecessary. You dishonored your family when you tried to become one of those barbarians! Now that you've failed you will do what you are good for! you will obey me, you will marry who I choose, you or your husband will assume control of my company, and your children will repeat! Maybe then you'll bring honor to the family." The last sentence was said in softer tone

Weiss smacked his hand away "The family you pretend to care about!? The family you lied your way into-aaahh!"

Weiss grunted at a hard front hand slap.

Weiss held her cheek, sat back down and turned back to her father. He looked like he was ready to kill his own daughter.

"Thank you Weiss…. you have opened my eyes. I thought I could erase the nonsense beacon taught you. Unfortunately you have been tainted beyond repair." Jacques sighed "Weiss, effective immediately…you are grounded. The guards will not allow outside the property unless I say so. The only times you'll see your sister is during meals. I will not let you pass this on."

Jacques went for the door.

"We both know the heiress's absence will raise question. Tell me, what is your plan for that?

Jacques turned around. "there will be no questions…because the heiress will be present."

Weiss realized what he meant. she stood up with wide eyes.

"Weiss I hereby remove your status as heiress to the schnee dust company and relinquish it to Whitley: my last hope for a daughter."

"Do you even care about her condition?"

He turned around "I'll take care of it."

Jacques exits

The former heiress instantly broke down and collapsed on her bed. She sobbed in shame. She gripped her blanket hard with Remorse.

She had doomed what was basically a taller version of ruby rose and her sister. Unlike ruby, Whitley was like a flower. So beautiful, so sweet, and so fragile. Weiss cried until her ducts seemed to be empty.

The heiress sat up and wiped her nose. Hopeless as it felt,she tried to find a way to save them both.

She did, and it was actually pretty simple. She would pack one suitcase of essential items, have Whitley do the same, and she didn't care if had to sneak or fight their way out of there.

Weiss gazed at her night stand and noticed what was missing. The case for myrtenaster…with the rapier in it. Weiss instantly knew what happened. Her father probably had it taken from her room and hidden it.

Weiss huffed. Apparently she got her glyphs from her mother…and her brains from her father.

Weiss tried to imagine where her weapon would be hidden. Two knocks broke her train of thought.

She approached her door not knowing what to expect. She opened the door and Whitley was in the hallway. With her both hands, the maiden held an umbrella. This was an old umbrella. Though it was closed, it was still oddly wide.

"can I come in"

Weiss was confused but answered. "sure"

Whitley entered and set her umbrella on the bed. She walked Weiss. Her eyes full of empathy and her lips made a sorry frown.

She placed on her sisters shoulder and spoke softly. "I heard everything."

Weiss didn't talk, instead she hugged the taller girl, tight. Whitley followed her lead. The brunette closed her eyes and rested her head on shorter girls. Whitley's shoulder felt wet. Weiss was crying. Her own father was making her cry.

Weiss didn't leave her sisters shoulder and mumbled pitifully. "I….I'm sorry, I'm…so sorry."

Whitley opened her eyes and smirked. "I'm not ."

Weiss lifted her head and released her sister in confusion. Whitley still had her smirk. She picked up her umbrella. She unscrewed the shaft. She slowly slid it off, revealing myrtenaster's blade. Whitley disassembled the rest The umbrella where Weiss's trademark weapon was hidden. Whitley pulled the five dust bullets in myrtenaster's case from the canopy of the umbrella. Whitley had replaced everything in myrtenaster's case with decoys before it was taken.

Whitley happily handed the fencer her weapon. "go,find your team…find your family."

Weiss accepted the weapon and smiled "not without you."

Whitley smiled back. "sorry…you need a spy."

Weiss tensed up. "Whitley, you heard what he said "I'll take care of it" doesn't sound good at all, Whitley imagine what he'll-

"Weiss..." Whitley interrupted.

Whitley placed her hands on both Weiss's shoulders "Weiss….anything…anything he can do to me wouldn't hurt as much as if he did something to you." Whitley was crying.

Weiss grabbed Whitleys hands on shoulders.

"Right now…you and your team need each other, and remnant needs team rwby."

Weiss hugged her sister for the 2nd time that night. This was the first time they both were crying.

"If anything happens…no matter how far I am….ill come for you."

Whitley smiled. "I know"

The sisters let go and Whitley reassembled her umbrella. She was in front of the door when she smiled and said. "I know you'll the restore honor he took from our family."

Whitley left

That night, Weiss snuck into the delivery hanger and bribed a pilot.

* * *

Whitley was woken by her alarm. She silenced it, and spun her feet to the ground. After last night, she hasn't been this proud of herself since Meeroo.

Whitley performed her morning routine and changed to her uninform.

Her uniform was a light blue vest over a white dress shirt. The sleeves ended close to her elbows with Navy blue cuffs. She also wore a black tie,navy blue trousers,and black dress shoes.

Whitley navigated to the kitchen using the pictures on the wall. She was surprised by what she found.

Her father was at the table sitting in his spot at the end. Whitley wore a blank face and took her spot to the left of her father. She looked down at her breakfast salad to avoid his stare. She slightly trembled as she reached for her salad fork.

"Whitley." Jacques said with a fake sad tone.

"yes, father?"

"I'm afraid I have some sad news."

"Oh, what is it?"

"Unfortunely, Weiss has loss the fight against the trauma she endured at beacon." He lied

Whitley played along "yes…that is sad."

"indeed, she was so broken I had no choice but to remove her statues."

Whitley played dumb

"Wait…father, are you saying-

"congratulations Whitley, you are now the heiress to the schnee dust company." Jacques interrupted.

"as such, you will perform on stage. You will attend meetings. You will give Speeches. You will meet other company presidents and their heirs. You will attend the what they invite us too. You will marry who I choose. Your children will follow in your footsteps."

"father with all those responsibilities, how will I attend therapy?"

"I have cancelled your therapy to get it out of the way. Whitley what you have required for years is exposure, certainly now that you are the heiress. The more you interact, the more comfortable you will get, the better you will manage the company. You will begin your treatment 3 days. You will meet a chief to discuss his villages complaints.

Whitley was scared, but the thought of her sister, her freedom, and her Becky gave her strength.

"yes, father."

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…..A POSTER AND INTEL ON VOLUME 7 HAS BEEN RELEASED. BLAKE HAD SHORT HAIR,OR A SIGN OF HOMOSEXUALITY. SNIFF SNIFF, I SMELL FUTURE BUBMBLEBEE SCENES.**

**ALRIGHT GUYS PLEASE TELL ME HOW I DID. UNLIKE THE PROLOGUE, THIS WAS WRITTEN WITH A CLEAR HEAD. FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED,WHAT I MEANT WAS WEISS COULD BRUSH HER HAIR AND USE HER DOORKNOB AS A MIRROR.**

**7 MORE HUNTSMAN AND 1 TRAVELER WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


	3. Chapter 2

The theater was dark, the audience was wordless.

A mans voice echoed. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome…Whitley schnee."

The white curtains opened.

3 spotlights trained on Whitley in a stool in behind a silver piano.

She kept her eyes closed, and raised her hands to the keys.

A piano cover for "cold" Filled the theater.

It is year 2, day 3 of whitleys "treatment".

The heiress has attended parties, and company meetings. She has given speeches and performed at concerts just like her father said.

On month 6, her insomnia grew worse. On month 10, she started experiencing dizziness. On month 12, the Angina began. Her aura has become her crutch.

Whitley has lost half her coordination but Her performance was flawless nonetheless, it had to be.

When the performance ended, the applause began.

Whitley opened her eyes, and found the closed curtains.

The maiden held her head in her hands and rested her elbows on her instrument. She took several deep breaths hoping to ease her heavy head and throbbing chest.

Whitley pushed away and ascended from her stool. She took 2 weak steps before stumbling backwards.

A member of the stage crew trotted to her aid. "Ms. Schnee, are you okay?" she asked.

Whitley held the piano, rubbed her eyes, and replied, "I'm fine."

The blue haired woman wasn't convinced, she held up 2 digits and asked "Miss. Schnee, how many?"

Whitley stared and winced "four?" Relying on the piano, she tried to stand but the employee gently pushed her down.

"Miss. Schnee, please stay down." She pulled out her scroll.

"I need a medic on the stage, possible-"

"No." Jacques interrupted.

The woman removed her scroll from her ear and turned to the approaching CEO. "What?"

"I said no, the heiress is fine. This is just a side effect of her treatment."

The woman looked down at Whitley who appeared ready to pass out.

She returned to jacques with a barley menacing look. "If I may Mr. Schnee, what kind of treatment is this?"

The man scowled. "The kind that gets you fired and black listed."

He looked to his daughter. "Whitley, come."

Whitley shook her head violently and rose to her feet. "yes, father."

The brunette walked normally beside her father. She looked back at the woman who tried to help her with a pleading frown, silently begging her not to try anything else.

* * *

In the ballroom, Whitley recognized some of the guests from Weiss's performance. This would of calmed her if one of them wasn't the blonde woman. Whitley tried to avoid her till she had the nerve to ask a question.

"Miss. Schnee, I am curious. What are your plans to improve the company when you assume control?"

Whitley's intrigued father turned to her direction.

She had planned ahead for this.

"My first idea is to end the company's slavery."

Suddenly all conversations around her ended with shocked faces pointed at her.

Jacques and the blonde woman asked in near perfect sync. "what?"

Whitley stood her ground.

"I will release the company's slave's and repurpose Atlesian knight 200 androids to replace them."

"Miss schnee, wouldn't that be awfully expensive?" The blonde argued.

"yes, but I believe increasing the company's dust supply and making millions faster than ever is worth the price."

The blonde was getting annoyed. "what will you do when the androids malfunction?"

"I will have mechanics on stand by at all times."

The blonde was obviously vexed at Whitleys skillful arguments. A conflict was brewing and Jacques saw an opportunity for his image. He glared at the servant standing in front of a locked entrance and nodded.

The servant opened the entrance. He was nearly run over by a stampede of cameras, microphones, and notebooks.

The heiress was bombarded with flashes, microphones and loud overlapping questions.

The blonde regained her previous calm demeanor and thankfully looked at Jacques.

Whitley smiled as best she could, her angina was on full throttle, The drink in her hand shook widely. The blonde smiled for the cameras and wrapped her arm around Whitleys shoulders Causing her to flinch, and drop her glass. Like Jacques, The blonde hid her disappointment. The CEO wrapped his own arm around Whitleys shoulders across from the blonde and mumbled, "I believe she's earned that."

Whitley looked at her rapidly trembling hand. She grabbed with the other, brought it down, and took a breath.

* * *

Whitley was back at schnee manor. Relived, and exhausted by the sight of her bed, she walked close enough to Collapse on the soft piece of furniture.

She felt her pocket vibrate and heard a ringtone. She pulled out her scroll which had her dangerously low aura on the screen. Black energy flared as Whitley disengaged her aura. She barryed her face into her covers and tried not to fall asleep. She probably would have if another ringtone didn't stop her.

The heiress was surprised when the label read "winter". Her sister calling is quite rare.

Whitley put it on speaker. "hello, winter."

"Hello Whitley, your performance Today was most exquisite." Winter opened with a compliment to calm Her sister.

It worked and Whitley smiled. "Thank you."

"Whitley I interviewed the stage crew of this performance, and one woman was very concerned." Winter has interviewed the stage crews of all Whitley performances in case they noticed any symptoms.

Knowing what was coming, Whitley tensed up. "okay, Well, what are you gonna do?"

Winter phrased it as softly as she could. "I'm visiting schnee manor, and when I leave….

I'd like you to come with."

She wanted to talk but couldn't. Whitley wanted to tell her sister about her and Weiss's arrangement. Her paranoia has gotten worse. She gave up and angrily looked at her reflection on the screen.

Winter waited several seconds for Whitley to ask "where will I go?"

Winters smile could be heard as she spoke. "my plan with your permission is for you to come life with me. I'll come whenever you need me and I'll bring whatever you want."

That did sound nice, but Whitley still wanted to fill winter in. Frustrated by herself, Whitley sighed and hung her head. "when will you arrive?"

"Whitley, are you alright?" winter asked.

A second call appeared on top of the screen, it was her father; Whitley had to answer.

"Winter, I'm sorry, fathers calling, I can't ignore him."

"It's okay Whitley, ill be there close to 6, goodbye."

"Bye winter." Whitley accepted her fathers call.

"Come to my 3rd office immediately." He ordered.

"yes, father."

Jacques ended the call Without a goodbye, which was normal.

Before rising , the maiden took deep breaths with a hand on her head.

She walked As smoothly as she could with her rubbery legs.

The maiden found her desired door and froze at what she heard.

Two men were talking behind the door, one sounded oddly young. The other odd thing was the guards. They wore green instead the family's trademark white.

Without eye contact, one guard asked, "Whitley schnee?"

"Yes?"

The guard opened the door and Whitley spotted green hair peeking over one of the 2 chairs in front of Jacques desk.

Jacques smiled at the sight of his daughter. It seemed real and fake at the same time. "ha there she is, Enter my daughter."

Whitley confusedly took three steps into the room. The door closed behind her.

Jacques still had his smile and gestured the left chair. "sit down"

Whitley took the seat and glanced at third one in the room: A young man seemingly winters age In black suit accented with green Forrest designs.

"Do not fear Whitley. This is basil beral: your finance." Jacques reassured.

A black eyebrow raised. "finance?"

"Yes, originally Mr. beral was to marry Weiss, but you have proven yourself." Jacques praised.

Basil spoke up. "my hope is that our children will have your way with words and my looks."

The heiress already hated him.

"Whitley, tonight you will go to beral residence and meet his parents over dinner." Her father ordered.

"yes, father." Whitley turned to the green haired boy. "when do you wish to leave?"

"we will leave when I come and get you." he replied.

"very well." Whitley stood. "Am I excused?"

Her father nodded.

Whitley calmly made her way to the exit.

"Dearest." Whitley turned around to Basel's voice.

"A servant deliver your chosen dress. women don't belong in suits." He commented.

The brunette looked at her uniform. "yes, my love." she nauseated herself with the last two words.

* * *

On her bed with hands folded behind her head, Whitley used Amy azalea's raccoon ears to hear though the mansions thin walls. She waited patiently for anything her father had on Weiss's whereabouts.

Her head was shifted to her door by two knocks. Whitley faunus trait dematerialized. She opened the door finding Klien with a cloths rack where a single white dress hung. Whitley smiled and allowed him to enter. Klein pulled the rack into Whitleys room.

"I'm sorry for making you wear this against your preferences." He apologized.

"its fine." Whitley replied.

Klein smiled and closed the door on his way out.

Whitley was not excited by what she saw at all. Her chosen attire was a white long dress with mesh sleeves, the patterns resembled snow flakes. Below the dress were polished white heels.

Whitley hated both types of wearings with their lack of mobility. She will never understand how her sister wears them to combat.

The maiden sighed and reached for her tie.

Whitley sat on her bed in what felt like restraints.

She reacquired her raccoon ears and listened for Jacques voice.

"I believe I misheard you, I thought you said she was going to atlas, the same atlas I live in." The CEO was on the scroll.

Whitley couldn't hear Jacques reply but she did hear him sigh.

"She never fails to disappoint." That was all Whitley needed to identify Weiss.

"ambush her, I want that disgrace and all who accompany her locked in acora, and if they escape, pray for mercy."

Whitley immediately pulled out her scroll. The clock read 6:49. She still had her faunus ears when her door was rudely opened without a knock. She dropped her scroll, and snatched a pillow to hide her head.

Basil raised an eyebrow at the pillow.

"What are doing?" he asked.

Whitley lowered the pillow after her ears were faded. She looked away from basil with an ashamed frown.

"apologies…I have condition."

"Whatever the reason, never act that ridiculous again."

He held out his hand.

"My parents await ."

As Whitley was led out of the manor with basils bodyguards at her back, she Glanced at a decorated airship through The window.

Basil saw something he didn't like and spoke up, "perhaps you should grow your hair longer."

Whitley placed a hand on her chin length hair and asked "why?"

"Because it makes you look gay." Basil stated.

Whitley answered with confusion, "okay?"

Basil quickly responded "Whitley, no fiancé of mine will look like a freak. Grow your hair longer."

Whitley nodded once. "I will."

The pair rounded a corner. Basils body guards halted when he did.

Winter was standing in the hallway. Whitleys dress confused her. The specialists eyes found basil who she knew from the media.

"Mr. Barel, where are you going with my sister?"

"MY FINACE and I are going to meet my parents and you are in the way." He made a shooing motion with his hand. "step aside."

Winter glanced at the uncomfortable heiress.

"Mr. Beral, it seems no one informed you of Whitleys appoint."

"Whatever it is, postpone it."

"my sisters health can't be postponed." Winter stated. "She has been dizzy for the last 2 months and requires A doctor." "please let me take her to the hospital."

"winter desist at once."

Winter turned to face her father approaching from behind. "tell me father, did Whitley agree or did you not give her a choice?"

Jacques ignored her. "I believe I gave you an order."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Winter, move before I make you."

"you mean before your guards make me."

The ceo leaned toward his daughter and mumbled, "winter….you don't want to end up like your sister."

Winter eyes widened. she drew a sword and held the blade below Jacques chin.

"what have you done to weiss?!"

"What I will do to you if you delay the family legacy any longer!"

"I'm not afraid of you!"

"Neither was Weiss and her fate is sealed!"

"you killed your own daughter?!"

As the conflict continued, Whitleys heartbeat didn't.

The maiden clutched a fistful of her dress. Her other hand found the wall, she slowly fell to one knee and engaged what she had of her aura. Her breaths were long and loud. They caught winters attention.

When winter looked back, Basil was gone. He had fled in terror and his body guards followed. She found only her sister on the floor sweating profusely.

She dropped her sword in recognition of the medical emergency. "Klein, call the medics!"

Winter bolted to her sister and kneeled beside her. She shifted Whitley to a more comfortable position: her back against the wall and her knees bent. "its alright Whitley, you'll be fine, just breath."

Whitleys aura flared leaving her body defenseless. Moments after, the attack ended. Whitley hands fell to her floor. Her skin was clammy with icy sweat. The world grew dark and Whitley begged all who would listen not to take her from Becky. Her father watched calmly and winter frightfully checked her pulse.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER

While Ruby, Weiss, jaune, ren, nora, qrow, Maria, and Oscar battled Caroline and her colossus, Blake And yang fought for their lives against Adam Taurus.

Fragments of the broken gambol shroud entered Adam's abdomen and chest. Blake had stabbed him up front and yang struck from behind. Adam had lost. He stared at the fragments completely surprised. "….oh…"

The fragments yanked out of him. He staggered to the edge of the bridge and dropped to his knees. Adam's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to his demise.

Tears fell and Blake collapsed to her own knees dropping her fragment. Yang immediately rushed over and hugged the sobbing faunus.

"I….I'm not gonna break my promise…I swear."

Yang cupped her cheek and connected their foreheads. "I know you won't."

Blake took yang by surprise. She kissed the brawler and her lips held on. Yang glanced at her partner before closing her eyes.

A light shined, enemies became allies. and the battle was won. The 9 victors Set a course for atlas in their "missing" airship.

Their goal was in view and Weiss stared with uncertainty at a fleet assembling at the entrance.

"Weiss, what is it?" ruby asked.

"That air fleet."

Qrow rose to his feet.

"That's…a defense formation."

Their radio received a message.

"manta 5 1...welcome home."

**SURPRISE! A LITTLE SOMETHING FOR ALL YOU BUMBLEBEE SHIPPERS, AND DON'T WORRY, WE'RE JUST GETTING STARTED. (EVIL CHUCKLE)**

**YOU SEE WHAT I DID FOR WHEN RUBY USED HER SILVER EYES: A LIGHT SHINED, LIKE FROM THE SONG INDOMITABLE. **

**IM SORRY IF WHERE ADAM DIES ISNT A BRIDGE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO CALL IT. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**PLEASE FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THE DOUBLE CLIFF HANGER, I PROMISE ILL MAKE UP FOR IT. **


End file.
